ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Atori-Tutori ???
Gogetenk (talk) 10:07, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Gogetenk, Sylph Very, very, easy fight with only one rarab tail as a 95 RDM. My /nin was just leveled enough to get utsusemi ichi. Which was not necessary because no one took any damage. Started with Dia III, Paralyze II, Slow II, Inundation, Break. Atori-Tutori takes approx. 40 seconds to engage the fight. So I suggest only dropping the Rarab Tail at this very moment. With Phalanx II full merit, Curilla took only 62 damages from the only hit (before using the tail) which was Dragon Kick. I almost broke the record with 6min of pure violence. Shantotto & Zeid destroyed Atori using skill chains et double magic bursts. Trusts : Curilla, Zeid II, Shantotto II, Semih, Kupipi Beyond Easy is more like it. Beaten as level 95BLU/49WAR with only four trusts: Trion, Apururu, Tenzen, and Teodor. My equipment was subpar being in full Aurore gear and dual wielding some level 87 swords from the spark vendor. Used two rarab tails. Also, I only had one merit in Physical Potency and nothing else, since I only started this character two-three weeks ago. Entered BCNM, used Battery Charge, Metallic Body, Cocoon, Animating Wail, and started the fight. Casted Corrosive Ooze and Wild Oats (why not), and used Berserk, Warcry, and Aggressor, and then used the first rarab tail. From there, I just kept alternating between Quad. Continuum, Goblin Rush, and Delta Thrust (and occasionally Heavy Strike), and then using Vorpal Blade whenever at 1000 (100%) TP. Around half health the first tail wore so I used the second one and repeated the strategy until he was dead. Noone was near death at any point and noone was even close to running low on MP. I even forgot to use Azure Lore because of how fast the fight went. Super easy. Teodor's magic bursts are probably what helped the most, so make sure not to interrupt them. Boredswoompo (talk) 01:37, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Successful fight as WAR95/NIN47 with two Olde Rarab Tails. I brought in Trion, Ayame, Lion II, Zeid II, and Prishe II (and Akamochi from the Rhapsody Moogle vendor for food). The fight ended about halfway through the second tail, mostly due to almost constant Light skillchains occurring across the party. I've found that as a WAR with Axe, Zeid II really takes cues well when it's time to start a Skillchain, and then it just waterfalled from there. I did NOT use any one-time items such as Daedalus Wings, etc. -- the tails provided plenty of time to build up TP organically. I hope this helps, and good luck! PavlovGW (talk) 14:57, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Successful fight on 91 SAM / 45 DNC. Meat mithkabob, decent gear (mostly AF1 and some of the rare/ex NM items like O.Kote, and Peacock Charm. Went in, summoned Karuha-Baraha, Zeid II, Trion, and Ayame. Popped item on boss before engaging; be quick with this as he does engage you if you get close, even if he takes a while to actually begin hitting you. Used the haste-all song, and saved all TP to spam that evasion-down step so my buddies and I could make contact with the boss. I used JUST over 4 rarab tails. I didn't want to take any chances so I popped the 4th tail when the boss was around 5 percent life; he died several seconds later. Damage wasn't high until Trusts used weapon skills. Just whittled away at boss and every 80-90 seconds, I'd be ready to recast the tail. Only my tank took a bit of damage due to mistiming. Would not have needed 4 tails had I brought 4 damage dealing Trusts instead of 2, a tank, and a healer. As someone mentioned, it's mostly about Trust damage. Not difficult. Just bring 5 tails to be safe, if you're level 91 like I was. Killed November 18, 2015 as a 91 SAM/DNC using Zeid II, Trion, Ayame, and Karuha-Baruha. Solo "Soloed" easily with 2 Rarab Tails as a 95MNK/DNC. Trion, Tenzen, Zeid, Noillure, and Gilgamesh as my Trusts. He dropped to zero with about 8 seconds left on second tail. I even broke the clear time on Bismark. 4 minutes, 17 seconds. --Harfainx (talk) 21:18, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Successfully "soloed" on two of my characters using this method. As of February 2014 update it is now possible to summon your three alter ego's prior to entering the burning circle. This may seem like an easy way to win but is entirely dependant on your current combat/magic skill and equipment much like the Maat encounter. You will need to farm 3-5 Olde Rarab tails to lock Atori-Tutori down and halt his attacks for the entire duration of your battle. You will need 300+ skill in your weapon in order to have sufficient accuracy and attack to bypass his evasion and defense to win in the time limit. You will want to use the highest level weapon you can find, at least level 70+. Trust npc's damage is actually very important to the battle so summoning 2-3 DD npc's is crucial depending on your own DPS. If you go the magic route, prepare yourself with a source of refresh and ethers. Killed June 13, 2014 as 95 THF/WAR using Iron Eater, Ayame, and Kupipi. Killed March 2014 as 95 RDM/NIN using stone 1 with Chatoyant staff and sword/dagger combo. --Exavion (talk) 17:31, June 15, 2014 (UTC) With all due respect to the above who "successfully" soloed on two of his characters, I'd like to point out that for me as a 95 WAR/WHM, I had 4 Olde Rarab tails, 336 weapon-skill(Great Ax, in my case), and the weapon I used is level 95 with 128 damage. I used Kupipi, Tenzen, Ruhgadeen, and Luzaf as my alter egos. Now as far as the battle goes, physical attacks by both your main character and your alter egos barely do close to 100 even with the Olde Rarab Tail being used. In fact, only special moves from you or your alter egos do more than 100 damage which is disconcerting considering it's pretty random when they do their special moves or not. Plus, even with 336 weapon-skill, I was still missing more often than not even when the Olde Rarab Tail was in use(an opponent who is standing still...and your character is still missing. How does THAT make any sense?). Managed to get his damage-meter down toward the end with all my Olde Rarab Tails before he started moving again and promptly killed me in under 10 seconds. So I think at least 6(7 to be sure) Olde Rarab Tails are needed to beat Atori-Tutori. Hope this detailed info of my experience helps someone. --glenwo2 (talk) 13:38, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Update : Beat Atori-Tutori with 5 Olde Rarab Tails but keep a total of 6 going into battle, just in case it's not enough. As an FYI, my weapon skill was at 351 going into that battle(I used a couerl sub, too). Thank goodness I am finally able to level up to 99. Now if you all will excuse me, I have some leveling-up to do and for some "Martial Mastery"(need to be level 96+, 15 merit points and weapon skill 357+ for this) later. Hope this new info is helpful to everyone. Enjoy! :) --glenwo2 (talk) 12:09, July 14, 2015 (UTC) 2015-07-30 Just as a counterpoint to Glenwo2 above: I just soloed Atori-Tutori as a L94 THF/DNC with 4 trusts. No food, Aby - La Theine gear and sparks weapon. It took me 3 rarab tails, and I had an estimated 20s left on the last one when he fell. I used Joachim for buffs/spot heals on lazy rarab tail application, DDs were Gilgames, Zeid II and Robel-Akbel. My Dagger skill was 334, and I mainly just spammed SA-Sharkbite and let Zeid and Gilga chain off that. I also kept feint on CD and used bully before first wear-off. He popped 2hr after 2nd Rarab wore, but only got 2-3 hits off. Drain samba brought back the hits we took, along with Joachims weak heals. ;) --Serpicatha (talk) 22:48, July 30th, 2015 (GMT) Unsuccessful attempt as SCH92/RDM46 with 5 Trusts, but I only used 3/4 Olde Rarab Tails that I had. Overall not bad for a low level attempt at the lv95 cap break. When the third rarab tail wore off and he was around 15% health, I opted to try and save the last rarab tail for another char, which was the wrong choice. He quickly took out my tank, and interrupted my attempts to nuke him when he was <10% HP. I died when he was about 5% health, and still had 1 Olde Rarab Tail left. Now I know for next attempt to make sure I use all 4. Also, using Accession+ en-spell will aid in the damage as each attack I landed gave a +22 dmg from en-spell. Aug 13, 2015 Fought him as a warrior soloing today with Razorfury. 2 houring war/sam king's justice -> upheaval with good gear will one shot him from 100% with the skillchain damage. go have fun lol. --Josiahkf (talk) 04:21, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Fought him today as bst x2 (Using geralds), smn, nin, blu, and whm both times without the rarab's tail thing. First we used ifrits enfire and alex's defence but failed cause hundred fist wiped us fast and sudden lunge/head butt got resisted earlyer on. Second time we didn't didn't have alex's defence but used enfire and i hit him with spiral spin and saved sudden lunge for hundred fists. pets basicly tanked and we just hoped that we didn't take hate off them, Enfire caused the most dmg, we did die quite a bit near the end but made it thru, if we had perfect defence and saved it for the last 50-60%, might have been even easier, hope this helps anyone else attempting this --Stratusx 13:20, December 20, 2011 (UTC) HP An LS mate reports that for our win, Atori-Tutori ??? had 25,691 HP. Removing verification tag from the main article. Phoneybone 23:40, January 22, 2012 (UTC) aggro range Fought this with a pickup group and, of course, we wiped. Interesting note though; as I went to raise my group, he seemed to detect my raise spell from all the way on the other side of the battlefield, ran back near the entrance to where I was, and finished me off again before calmly returning to his spawn point. (of course, the second time around he seemed to care less.) Has this happened to anyone else? Testimonials * 2013-12-11: BST/DNC "solo": With five Rarab tails, Dragon Steak, two "Guichard's Axe +3"s, Demonry Core, Spurrer beret, Chivalrous chain, two Coral earrings, ? body / hands, two Woodsman's rings, Amemet mantle +1, Moepapa stone, ? legs and feet, an Icarus wing and Gorefang Hobes I was able to take him down. Skills maxed before the fight, familiar, run wild, Decimation and Razor Fang whenever up, haste samba when needed. No steps (quick/box/etc). I'm not sure if WAR's extra damage would have been better than DNC's haste, but not a concern now. --BeastlyHorror (talk) 19:28, February 12, 2014 (UTC) * Done on 23rd Sep 2013: Dual boxed with BLU95/RDM and BLM95/WHM. Really geared the BLU for combat (Store TP, Triple Attack, Skillchain Bonus, Dual Wield 2, etc.), but needn't have bothered. Damage output by the BLU was pitiful - even dual-wielding Falcatas - about 50 per strike (and +11 for Enthunder), with Quad Continuum/Benthic Typhoon/Goblin Rush hitting for about 400 each. No, it was the BLM who did the lion's share of damage, you just repeatedly spam Stone on Atori (do a macro with a wait of 4 between each cast). Thanks to the recent elemental magic changes you can get pretty decent DPS off of Stone I (about 130 per strike, for 32.5 DPS, not much worse than Delve weapons), and as long as your regenerating mana you can do it for as long as you like. Anyway, managed it just about, at 8 minutes 33 seconds. Oh, and to state the obvious, bring Olde Rarab Tails, and now that they can stack bring many --Daveryan3 (talk) 22:54, September 23, 2013 (UTC) * Dual boxed with 2 bsts, both using Falcorr. 99 BST was wearing Astolfo and -10% PDT axe, Anwig Salade with PDT, shepard's chain, moepapa stone, oneiros cappa, mirke wardecors with pet attack and acc(bleh!) and AF3+1 pants, hands and feet were perle, standard earring and rings (raja's ring, brutal earring, suppanomimi, spiral ring). In retrospect, it was pretty silly not to wear my fully optimized DD gear since the taru was stunned 100% of the time. 2nd bst was the 95 one and my taru mule. He was in all perle, with laughable other equips (i mean REALLY bad, bat earring, windurstian ring, both magian axes on stage 1 - (never upgraded, lol), etc). Key to this strat was to farm enough fossilized bones, fangs and stones to make 7 olde rarab tails (just in case). It really wasn't so bad since I leveled the 2nd bst from 93-95 in Ranguemont pass (on the eye/bat page) just to get the bones, and then farmed the stones and fangs in Dangruf Wadi (on the monkey/crab page). I ended up only using 4 tails, and won the battle in 6 minutes. I used no buffs or food. I melee'd behind the mob and both falcorrs attacked from the front (I was too lazy to reposition one to avoid the taru's guard). I used rampage on 95 and fully merited Ruinator on 99. I used Fantod on both falcorrs whenever it was ready (about 2-3 times each). The taru monk stays perfectly still when terrorized, so the minute he started moving at all I'd pop another tail on him. Sad thing was, I shouted in Jeuno for long periods of time, over multiple days, for more people to join. I finally got fed up when no one responded to me in all those attempts, so I just decided to try it duo with the tails I had on me. If I had known it was this easy with a bst dual box setup I'd have unlocked 99 on my mule weeks ago. I also could've probably just soloed it with the 99 bst, the damage output from the 95 was really really bad. Niktok (talk) 19:17, February 4, 2013 (UTC) * Party makeup: WHM, BST, SAM, SMN, DRK, BRD (WHM and SAM level 95, BST, SMN, DRK, BRD level 99). Used Qu'Bia Arena, as it was recommended to us because many success stories have come from this BCNM zone (but not verified as to actual success contribution). Standard buffs from WHM outside battlefield- Protect V, Shell V, Barfira. Went in, ran to edge of arena, BRD 2 houred for Haste songs for BST, DRK, SAM, Mage's Ballads for WHM, SMN, BRD. SMM 2 houred, summoned Alexander for Perfect Defense. Melee went in started zerging NM while Perfect Defense was up. As Perfect Defense started to wear, popped a Olde rarab tail to make NM go crazy. DRK went down, was raised while NM was crazy, then SAM after NM ceased to be crazy and was raised. A 2nd tail was used and DRK casted Stun to make NM stop for a couple seconds before resuming craziness. 3rd tail was used for continued craziness and WHM used Stun (DRK was weakened and therefore had a longer recast time than normal), then a 4th tail was used (mainly because we had 4 tails to use, not because it was absolutely necessary). Fight completed in 7 minutes and some odd seconds. Definitely not the fastest, but most definitely fun. --Hikara, Fenrir, February 11,2012. * Background info: NM is a MNK, doesn't cast magic of any sort, has an occasional additional effect on his swings that is fairly potent. He is capable of using any H2H WS, including MNK and PUP mythic WSs, relic WS, and empyrean WS. He will often use two WSs back to back, which can self skillchain if he uses victory smite. He can use hundred fists and even use formless strikes with hundred fists which dominates invincible. Strategy: Our setup was PLD/WAR MNK/WAR DRK/SAM WHM/RDM RDM/BLM BRD/???. The DRK had 95 apocalypse and both the MNK and the PLD were using tavnazian tacos and defender. Without tavnazian tacos, defender, and gearing for defense, normal WSs and melees are a joke to PLD unless he self skillchains. With apocalypse, DRK was doing 100-200 damage catastrophes, PLD was doing 200 damage Chant Du Cygnes with defender up, MNK doing 420+ asuran fists with defender and tavnazian taco. MNK ended up tanking it the last half of the fight due to so much hate pull from WSs. MNK died @ 1% but that was because NM SC'd. No 2 hours used. --Garadante 03:07, December 15, 2011 (UTC) * A proposed strategy: party makeup: WHM WHM BRD MNK MNK and either a 3rd MNK or a 3rd WHM, depending on how good the 2 WHMs and 2 MNKs are. Gear the MNKs /WAR using tavnazian tacos and defender, focusing on defense to survive. Then just beat on the taru using asuran fists and having the WHMs cure bomb like there's no tomorrow. Recommend march and minne songs. --Garadante, (UTC) * Bring Olde Rarab Tails! I cannot emphasize this more. I tried this fight a couple times and only two of us had tails. Needless to say, the fights did not go well. The set-up that eventually worked for us 99 BST, 92 DRG, 95 NIN, WHM, MNK, DNC. We went in with 4 Olde Rarab Tails. When we started the fight, the NIN went down pretty quick but WHM raised him and then we used our first tail. It froze the lil’ bugger for 30 seconds while we wailed on him. Once he started moving again, we used another. We repeated the process until he was dead – only used 3. So do yourself a favor and put forth the extra work to get those items to make the tails. You just need a Seasoning Stone, Fossilized Bone and Fossilized Fang and trade it to Degenhard in Bastok Markets. To summarize, Olde Rarab Tails x 3 = Easy Mode. Rafiki – Cerberus (May 1, 2012) *BST tanked with Crude Raphie/Meleed to death. Opened with Crude Raphie, followed by Trick Attack+Evisceration on the BST who then Snarled. Spammed reward timer and used a good 30 Dawn Mulsum's. Not the most cost-effective way to go, and was a bit rough on the Hundred Fists. Everyone but the WHM melee'd the whole time. There was NO Black magic. Won in about 8 Minutes, BST pet died at the end due to lack of Dawn Mulsum, most of the party died, BST popped a second pet, attacked with it, and snarled immediately. Was a fun fight, very difficult, but very possible. No rarab tails were used. *This can be done with the following jobs, MNKx4/SMN(With Alex)/WHM. The battle plan was easy and simple as MNK's buff and 2hr as soon as the SMN use 2hr Alex and do 90sec Invincible Ability and all monks all out attack Taru (NOTE: If Invincible comes off and that taru is not dead you will have no way to win this fight) and also No tails were use in this style of fight (2hrs use: MNKx1/SMNx1) and No deaths in this fight. Archmage - Ragnarok Server *Party set up (mixture of levels between 91 and 95) BLM,x5 RDM x1, RDM buffed all before enrty and healed full MP (not needed) 1 BLM nuked the Taru to aggro and used 1st rarab tail straight away, the Taru ran around for 30 seconds and was nuked at all times free casting was used no timed nukes were needed, when the rarab tail runs out you will see on the srceen the Taru starts to talk again, 2nd tail was used again and he was nuked to death, SUPER EASY FIGHT!! taru died in 3mins 20 sec's - convert was only used by one BLM (me lvl 91 BLM) I never took any food or meds and never used my 2 hour. *Party: 2 BLM, BST, MNK, SAM, WHM - - Buffed prior to entering, BST called pet upon entering (slug), and used one tail as soon as we started running toward him. He started running around and mages did heavy nuking. Right when the first tail wore, he was a little under half health. Used second tail and finished him off. MNK (and SAM, I think) were /following him and hitting whenever possible, building up TP just in case it proved necessary. Luckily, it wasn't for us. He was dead in 3 minutes and 22 seconds. Best of luck everyone! Leexlee - Bismarck Server *So I'm wondering if something I was told can be true. According to a MNK he duoed this fight with a WHM, no tails just straight fighting and WHM only had to use a few cures. From what I have heard so far from everyone else who has done this fight that is IMPOSSIBLE. *Party: BLM, BLM, BLM, BLM, BLM, RDM. Buffed before entry, entered and used Olde Rarab Tail on start. Full out manafont nuke. Once Rarab tail wore, we used a second one and continued to nuke until dead. Died in under 3 minutes. --Pmsandblades 16:10, December 18, 2011 (UTC) *Party: MNK/NIN x3, Smnx1 (with alex), BRDx1, WHMx1. Run in, Brd 2hr Marchx2, smn 2hr Alex, MNKx3 engage and 2hr, died in 2:45sec only one cure 6 needed. No tails were used. Asura~ *Party makeup: SMN, WHM, BST, BST, PLD, MNK all at level 95. Went into BCNM field, buffed, waited for mages to get full mp. BSTs' pets and SMN pet attacked first, PLD went in next with Flash, then MNK came into field. MNK died due to hate and too much damage dealing, PLD provoked and kept hate until Atori-Tutori ??? started using Howling Fist and Asuran Fists. PLD eventually died, then pets took over tanking again. MNK and PLD are raised at this point, then at 30% (which took 2-3 minutes to achieve) PLD used Olde rarab tail which was obtained from Maat's friend after completing the Prelude to Puissance quest, which made Atori-Tutori ??? run around in circles for about 30 seconds rather than attack anyone. This provided enough time to raise any dead and resummon pets. After the Olde rarab tail effect wore off, Atori-Tutori ??? used Hundred Fists. PLD 2 houred and provoked (at this point, it was noticed that Atori-Tutori ??? had an additional effect on his melee hits, doing somewhere between 100 and 300 damage points per hit). PLD died again when Atori-Tutori ??? was about 10%, and BST and SMN pets were able to take Atori-Tutori ??? out. Everyone got the win regardless of living status. -- Pog, Makado, Ravene, Catlord, Brittanie, Primel of Fenrir- December 15, 2011 *Enspell damage helps since his defense is so high. If you are pld be sure to use enlight. If you have a smn be sure to use Rolling Thunder. That small change helped make the difference of timing out with 18% to go and winning with 2 min to spare. Also Hundred Fists is 45 sec ability. Dont kite for much longer than that. *MNK/WAR SCH/RDM BLU/NIN WHM/BLM and a BST/DNC pick up. Fight is actually pretty easy if you take the time to farm 2 or 3 Rarab Tails. Buffed before entering, ran up to the outer ring and the SCH AoE buffed us with phalanx, enthunder, and embrava before getting ready to kaustra. Engaged and used a tail at the start, he ran around while we went to town on him, not really zerging him down at all just chasing him around the center of the arena. Having a blu with sudden lunge makes his running around easier to deal with. When the first tail was up, he was already at 40%ish so just went and used a second one before he could take out the sch. Repeat sudden lunge/chasing around and killed before it wore off. Enthunder was doing 11dmg, kaustra landed for 300, sch nukes were landing for 1kish, and not very much else. Whm dualboxed didn't even heal anyone, just stunned him so he would stand still. We were only going to use one for a test not intending to win at all, that's how easy it is! We're not even full AF3+2! Entire fight took less than 3mins with 1-2mins of prep. Y'all make things so much harder on yourselves by not farming. --Rikuki 10:14, December 15, 2011 (UTC) *Party: BLM/RDM x2, SMN/WHM x1, WHM/RDM x1, BST/DNC x1, Olde Rarab Tail x5. WHM buffed and fully healed outside of BCNM. When we entered, BST set pet(Gooey Gerard) to attack Atori-Tutori ??? and the WHM popped his Olde Rarab Tail. BLM's Mana Burned Atori-Tutori ??? with tier V nukes. Atori-Tutori ??? had hit half health and we had not seen a cutscene that had been listed previously in this testimonial. SMN popped Olde Rarab Tail and the BLM's mana burned tier V nukes on Atori-Tutori ??? again. Once the Olde Rarab Tail wore, BST popped theirs and the BLM's continued to nuke tier V's. This pattern is continued until Atori-Tutori ??? is dead. If MP is needed, use BLM Manawell, Manafont, and Convert. All jobs in this BCNM were level 95. Completed the run in 6 mins 57 seconds. -- Hironakamura, Severe, Rukis, Holybear, Feylynn *Party: BLM,BLM,BLM,SCH,RDM,WHM, Olde Rarab Tail x5. The WHM full buffed everyone outside and everyone used RR and food as well. Everyone buffed with personal spells inside close to the taru. (Stoneskin,blink etc) The SCH aggro-ed while one BLM poped the tail. As the SCH aggro-ed the taru and the first BLM used a tail, the other two BLM's Manafont while the RDM Chainspell.The BLM's went to town while the RDM and SCH nuked right along with the BLM's. We nuked several times until about 25 seconds. At this time the second BLM stoped nuking and used a tail. We continued nuking for about 25 seconds while the third BLM stops nuking to pop a tail. It was over in 3 minutes, 42 seconds with two tails to spare and plenty of MP to warp out after the fight. No one died in the process and the WHM didn't have to worry at all with curing. Redenius (Valefor)---Febuary 10, 2012 --- Pet Burn. --- *Medium Difficulty as x 4 Beastmaster x 2 Summoner using 2hrs and no bone/fang items. All Beastmaster's Familiar upon entry ; Summoners 2hr after first lot of beastmasters pets die. Pets used - Garuda (Haste/Blinkaga) / Ifrit (EnFire at start) Alexander (2hr) Nazuna / Gorefang / Fatso / Gerard x 2. All members melee using shadow's / Snarl. Reward / Dawn Mulsum. Aegisfang/Invoker/Lyonard/Sehaha/Masterfeef/Kune ~ Lakshmi *Did it last night with 5 BSTs, started with slug pets for everyone, then had a bit of a mix after that. We didn't melee until the very end which cause 1 BST to die but everyone else was in no danger. I used 2 jugs, and reward when it was up, and Dawn Mulsum when needed (around 5), also we all use "Run Wild" a little into the fight. ~ Prisim *6 x BSTs no item. Call Beast and rest timers a bit (used mainly Gooey Gerard). Attack and melee with pet whole fight. Use Run Wild immediately as pets won't last long enough to worry about them de-spawning. Make sure to fan out pets as NM is a MNK and you'll want to try to stay out of it's Guard/Counter zone as much as possible. If subbing DNC have party members Box Step when they can. Use Reward as much as needed and be careful of when you Rampage, you may want to wait till after the NM uses one of his weapon skills first. If you have a BST subbing WHM as we did keep Dia II on it at all times. Unfortunately there wasn't any Dawn Mulsum on the Auction House so we had to do without, but if you can get it, get it. Make sure to bring a Reraise item because more than likely someone if not more are going down (hopefully not while still having a pet with decent HP out). We finally came up with the brilliant idea to Heel our pets and kite the NM around while his Hundred Fists were active and I would say this definitely helped. This took several attempts for us to win, but this is what I compiled as a best strategy and tactics for our eventual success. I would say there's also a bit of a luck factor depending on which weapon skills the NM decides to use at any given time. Good Luck and happy BSTing. -- Glowworm 20:46, December 15, 2011 (UTC) *4x Beastmasters, 1 Summoner and 1 White Mage. No items. None of us had our 2 hours due to prior attempts in different setups. All bsts used Gooey Gerard, had at least 4 dawn mulsums, and pet food. 2 BSTS had to resummon pets due to KO, but only had about 1 min on timers, so nothing too messy happened. Always had 2 pets up, at least. SMN used Garuda for buffs, melee and BP. No 2 hours were used, but plenty of pet meds and food were. So long as you're stocked, it's actually quite smooth. *Agree with the above post. Our set up, PLD/WAR, WHM/RDM, 4x BST (with differing subs). No special items (the rarab tails or whatever). WHM buffed us outside, everyone put RR up. Entered, PLD went in, voked, sentinel, after about 15 seconds, all BSTs engaged their pets and used run wild (since the pets will probably be dead within 5 minutes anyway, or fight won). BSTs engaged shortly after, riding snarl timer. PLD uses provoke, cureIV, etc. to keep hate, BSTs WS with rampage as possible, immediately snarl. WHM ONLY cures the pld, so BSTs must be sure to not get hate on them. Once the taru 2 hours, Heel pets and whoever has hate (hopefully still the PLD) kited around the circle. Once it wore, PLD and pets engage, BSTs after about 20 seconds to allow hate to get established again. Recall pets as needed if they die (you can obviously only do this once with the time constraints). PLD dead at 1%, but with BSTs keeping hate on their pets, we were able to use Rampage at the end to finish him off. Have fun, and don't worry about the hours of farming for the items. Thanks to Ninjaofdeath for putting the party together. Bestsapper - Phoenix * The easiest strat is MNK/WARx5 and a SMN, eat food before BC, as soon as yo enter mnk start to boost then go to the end of the tunnel, SMN summons Ifrit then casts Enfire while ppl uses icarus wing and uses Bersek, Aggresor and Warcry, SMN uses astral flow and when summoner start casting Alexander monks Uses Chi blasts then engage and fight, gather ppl arround the Taru and SMN quickly uses perfect defense and MNKs uses Hundred Fists, just use WS everytime you get 100TP and he will drop quickly. Utau - Phoenix Mage MP burn party BLMx3 RDMx3 extremely easy Just get 2 weakening items and pop one of em on the damn taru when you enter, all RDM's Chainspell Nuke the hell out of it, BLM use their strongest spells while the taru roams like a fool, 2nd weaken item holder must be very careful to pop it on time. Keep nuking, and Convert for RDM's Manafont BLM's (Don't even bother on cure after Convert, you'll need every MP ya have) Win in 2mins 54 sec. (Bring your best MAB gear and cream puffs) Ownega ftw. Belmonts Simple, fairly easy, but a lil time taking stratagy. I have done this fight 3 times, 1st was a dry run to see it and make sure we knew what we were getting into. After that the next 2 were both wins. You want 1 SCH/RDM, 1 PLD, & 1 of either WHM or RDM/BLM. If you have a WHM, you want to have the tail, it will save you during his 2hour, if you go with RDM/BLM, have them Chainspell-Stun him through it and it will be nearly as effective. The other 3 members of your party should be DDs, a DNC is especialy helpful due to the fact this stratagy relys alot on haste to kill him fast. My first party was with a NIN MNK DNC setup as our DDs, 2nd was with DNC MNK BLU. What you do first is get near the fight without engaging, have the SCH/RDM use Tabula Rasa, this is the most important part, you want alot of buffs to keep people alive, if you do it right, everyone should live through the fight easy, if not, a few people or everyone might die. The most important are Protect, Phalanx, Embrava, Regen IV, Aquaveil (if you have the PLD curing himself also or fighting mages such as BLU or RDM) Haste, Adlo, and with that you should be ok, myself, I buffed with nearly every spell SCH/RDM has with all stratigms on every cast other than haste. You also want to make sure if you have heavy DDs put Pax on everyone, and then put the Enmity focus spell on the PLD, this will make the fight much easier for everyone. The fight itself is a zerg, everyone beat his face in other than the healers, with Adlo and Embrava you should have alot of TP spaming around in the fight, just make sure everyone watches for the 2hours, if formless strikes is up on him, use the item or Chainspell-stun him, if it isnt, have the PLD use invincible. If you have the PLD use invincible and he has formless strikes up, he will hit through it, same as sentinel, and esentialy is a waste. As long as the healers keep the PLD alive and everyone watches for 2hours, the fight is simple and easy, and honestly, it should have taken longer for me to type this and your SCH to buff than it does for the DDs to beat his face in! Demonjustin-Phoenix MB BLM x 5, RDM x 1 Used 2 tails, fight lasted about 2 minutes. No loss of life. Half of us didn't even use our 2-hour. Will people please stop shouting for MNK and SMN now? Alemon, Gatubela, Zerokb, Gaprat, Aahitzepo, Leadinferno Random DD + SMN Setup: MNK x 2, WAR, BST, SMN, THF Went all-in off the bat with tail. MNKs 2-houred, didn't even need Alex. Had him at 7% when tail wore, and proceeded to open up a can from there. DarkestPrince-Odin Random setup Me(dancer 95), thf 95, brd 90, nin 95, whm 99 and pld 99 came in and beat it in 3 minutes. First the brd gave us the attack speed and attack buffs, then the whm gave us the usual whm protect, shell and gave us barfira because of the additional effect. The pld tanked and the rest of us simply destroyed it, the nin died in the middle because he stole hate and no 2 hours were used. The main key is for this fight w/o old rarab tails is using attack speed since the damage is capped. For all the people shouting for bst's, smn's, mnk's and need old rarab tails, if you got competent people and decent gear this boss is easy. SMN, BRD, BLM, MNK, NIN, BLM Just did this fight was very hard the first try but extremely easy on second attempt. Went in and buffed near the top, SMN popped 2hr and used Perfect Defence. Ninja and Monk went in and started killing whilst Bard was giving us march to help kill faster. BLMs nuking him and trying not to die, SMN then popped tail once it got to 50% health then it got a lot easier and his health dropped extremely fast. Took 3mins 45secs to do. '' Would advise to bring a Monk in to tank it cause our Monk smashed it! Mastaj-Shiva. ' BST (X3), DRG ''' We were able to do this very easily on the first try with 3 Beastmasters with Nursery Nazuna, and 1 Dragoon, Upon entering the battlefield we immediately called all our pets and waited 5 minutes to be able to recall our pets if needed, we set the pets on him first and then followed up soon afterwords, the BST's each had 6 Dawn Muslims, two of the beastmasters had died and never used their Old Rarab Tails, after he used Hundred Fists The Drg used his Rarab Tail and the Bst had used 2 Dawn Muslims to heal his pet, he had lost half his health during the duration of the rarab tail and he used hundred fists again soon after he unfroze and we froze him again, the 2 Beastmasters that died had stayed in the area so they could still get the finish, by the time he died he was still frozen and the fight took a total of 20 minutes. ----DUAL BOX'D--- WARRIOR + WHITEMAGE Dual boxed this for fun today. Set up was Warrior and Whm. Warrior has ukonvasara 99 w/ Neo Nyzul gear for ws. Items: 1 Olde rarab tail and 1 dusty wing. Strategy: buffed outside w/ whm and full war/sam buffs (berserk, aggressor, warcry, restraint, hasso, sekkanoki) prior to engaging. I used the olde rarab tail immediately after engaging which froze the Tarutaru and did 1 ukos fury, then warrior's charge w/ another ukos fury. I meditated and ws and popped the TP wing for another ws. Each WS was landing 4k+. Killed the NM before the Olde Rarab Tail wore off. summary: 5 WS with 2 Light SC = 1 dead Taru ' MNK/DNC(99) + WHM/BLM(91) ''' --Kasper Cerberus 01/13/2013 2:30am EST Getting G10 done for my dualbox (the WHM). Took the time to farm some Olde Rarab Tail (given the time limit is 10 and each tail last 2mins, I farmed 5). Let my WHM buff me with Protect V BEFORE entering the BC because buffs don't wear. Did an RR on herself and rest to full MP. Enter BC. Did 2X Boost while my WHM Haste me. Rest the dualbox @ the doorway so she can heal me while I run towards the taru with my 1st tail. Taru froze so I punched a few to get enough TP for Haste Samba. Then typical MNK gig of Hundred Fists, WS whenever I reach 100% (I used fully merited Shijin Spiral which is doing 730-886 dmg, did Asuran Fist once and it did 645). Reapply Haste Samba, Haste from WHM, and tail as needed. Impetus + Chi Blast to keep TP gain to a minimum on the taru which really is an old habit, totally not necessary on a frozen taru. Fight ended @ 6mins 35sec. Total tail used = 4. Managed to keep tail up at 99% of the fight except for 1 counter which the taru got me for 119 dmg :P MNK Gear: Destroyers, AF+2, Brown Belt, Atheling Mantle, Brutal Earring, Moonshade Erring, Assailant's ring, Rajas ring, Chiv Chain, Thew Bomblet. No food, No drink. I'd rank this fight a tad harder than killing a fortalice in S, but I'm glad I managed! Now comes the question, I swear I only use a tail whenever I see the taru started talking (which signifies the previous tail had expired). HOW did I use 4 tails in 6mins?! I'm beginning to think that maybe a tail doesn't last exactly 2 minutes?? -To the person above: Use one at the start, another after 2 minutes, a 3rd at 4 minutes, and the 4th at 6 minutes. You were not counting the one you used at time =0. Um this was cake, tale now lasts 2 min exactly, owned in 2:39 with whm(me)/smn/drk/mnk/sam/bst Was barely able to solo as 95 Blu/drk. cleartime: 9min 59s. 6x olde rarab tails, sole sushi, vile elixir (for mp) & icarus wing used. spells set: winds of promy., voracious trunk, cold wave, animating wail, quad. continuum, delta thrust, mortal ray, empty trash, demoralizing roar, fantod, sub-zero smash, battery charge, plenilune embrace, zephyr mantle, cannonball, goblin rush, final sting, whirl of rage Almost got myself killed with Souleater. I guess it can be done better with more skill, better /sub, better gear but at least its soloable. I tried to use Azure Lore for big skillchains but messed it up quite badly.